


Existence

by viksherenqueer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would just be happy to exist along side him for a little while longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissingOne123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingOne123/gifts).



His voice was like sweet sorrow on your eardrums. He was self-destructive, he was ridiculous and articulate and beautiful in ways you could never truly understand. He was infinity and nothingness, yin and yang, light and dark, all the stars in the sky and all the black holes in the universe couldn't combine to make something nearly as spectacular as he was in this moment.

Curled up against his warm skin, the light sheen of sweat making your skin unpleasantly sticky against his, it was all too much. The way he talked, and talked and talked, about nothing and everything all at once. The way his heart pittered and pattered inside his chest excitedly, slowing and slowing all the more as the world came to a still. Nothing else mattered, not there when the two of you were just two specs of dust in the home that was your realm, your space, your universe. 

You feel the air slide in and out of your lungs, but it doesn't feel real. He doesn't feel real, either. He feels like skin and soft sheets and sweet moans and sugar and fiction. He makes your skin dance and your heart scream; he makes you feel so full, so full of sympathy and sadness and sunshine. 

In that moment, he felt this a separate being. An entity unlike any other, blessed down from the sweetest gods and into your clumsy fingers. His eyes were bright and his soul was grand, and he felt like a mere excuse for a human being.

He was so, so much more than anyone could ever imagine, but the world would never see it. You could live with that, though. Just as long as he continued his nights, lost in thought next to your, snuggled up between sheets and love and oxygen molecules. 

You would just be happy to exist along side him for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is wordy and ridiculous


End file.
